1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the railway car art and in particular relates to an anti-pilferage device for securing two confronting edges of the outer door structure of a railway car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide a locking device for securing two confronting edges of an outer door structure of a sliding door and a fixed post or two sliding doors in a railway boxcar. A variety of securing means have been used for this purpose as, for instance, shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,959 to R. Ferris granted Aug. 3, 1971. An additional lock may be used on the boxcar above the securing means for an additional lock at such height above the ground that this additional lock could not be easily reached and therefore functions as an anti-pilfering device. Such additional anti-pilfering device or lock may take the form as shown by U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 21,942 to A. Hartwig, reissued Nov. 11, 1941 and incorporated herein by reference thereto. This anti-pilfering lock provides for a hasp secured to the outer surface of the car door structure adjacent to one confronting edge and engaged on a keeper secured to the outer surface adjacent to the opposite confronting edge of the door structure. A freely pivotal arcuate cam member is also provided to wedgingly engage the hasp on the keeper. While this structure clearly provides a means of securing the door structure in a closed position, it does not disclose any means of securing the cam above the keeper where the cam limits upward vertical movement of the hasp on the keeper which limits horizontal and downward movement of the hasp. Consequently, since the cam is freely pivotal, it can be dislodged from its position to permit the hasp to get free of the keeper through structural vibrations resulting from normal rail use of the railway car. The proposed inventive design disclosed below overcomes this undesirable possibility of uncoupling of the hasp from the keeper.